


The Sex is in the Heel

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [29]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, no powers au, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis and Rogers hook up, learn each others real names, and start a relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex is in the Heel

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Because you did some great College AU Steve and Darcy. Can you do one where Steve and Darcy hook up at a frat party, and it leads to something more?
> 
> The title of the fic is based on the song 'the sex is in the heel' from the musical "Kinky Boots," which has nothing to do with this fic.

Darcy looked across the room at the blond guy talking to Thor, and sighed. 

“Man that guy is smoking!”

Clint Barton, her best male friend (she couldn’t say best friend in general, Jane would cry), turned to look at her “Thor? I thought Jane was dating Thor…”

Darcy rolled her eyes, “Noooo, not Thor! Ew, he’s like my brother Hawkass. I meant the hottie with the body standing _next_ to Thor”

Clint’s eyebrows rose as he looked over at who she was talking about, “Ooohhhhh you mean the Captain”

Darcy blinked, “The Who?”

Clint smirked, “The Who is way too old for you. Besides, they aren’t even here”

Darcy groaned and smacked Clint on the shoulder, even though she _totally_ walked into that one, “No you ignoramus! Who’s the Captain?”

Clint chuckled, “That’s Rogers. Captain of everything the light touches”

“You know that’s not true!”

Darcy chuckled as Phil (Clint’s adorably dorky boyfriend), “Hey Phil... So, give me the deets on the Captain”

Phil smiled, “He’s an art major, and captain of the football team. He’s also currently single and as Clint says ‘willing to mingle’“

Clint gasped, “I do not! I say he likes to put a di-”

“And that’s enough.... Why don’t you go say hi Darce?”

Darcy looked at Clint and Phil before downing the rest of her drink and heading over to Thor and ‘The Captain’

 

*******

Steve watched as the hottest girl he had ever seen strutted her way across the floor towards where he was talking to Thor.

“Holy shit Thor, who _is_ that?”

Thor looked up from his beer and looked at the girl walking across the floor, “Ah my favorite iPod Girl. She’s a junior, and hasn’t had a boyfriend in two years... in case you were wondering”

Steve nodded, “Yeah that’s cool... What’s her name?”

Thor hummed, “Lewis. Her last name is Lewis....”

“But what’s her-“

“Sorry Steven, Jane is calling me.”

Steve glared at Thor’s back as Lewis walked up to him, “Hello... Captain”

Steve smiled, “Hello iPod Girl”

Lewis grinned and grabbed Steve’s hand, jerking him onto the dance floor. 

 

*******

Darcy groaned as Rogers grounded against her ass one more time. 

She didn’t know his first name, his year, or where he came from - but god _damn_ did she know how hot he could make her!

Groaning, Darcy turned her head and met Rogers in a face melting kiss as they continued to grind against each other. 

Rogers pulled his head away and whispered in her ear, “Want to get out of here?”

Darcy nodded, and away they went. 

 

*******

Steve woke up the next morning to a splitting headache, and a warm weight on his chest. 

_What the hell happened last night?_

Groaning, Steve sat up and realized that he had a woman on his chest. 

_Oh god that’s right, I got lucky with Lewis last night.  
_

Lewis groaned and opened her eyes, “Captain?”

Steve blushed, “Actually it’s Steve... Steve Rogers”

Lewis smiled and rested her head back against Steve’s chest, “Nice to meet ya, I’m Darcy Lewis”

Steve smiled, “Nice to meet you too....”

The two sat in silence for a bit.

Finally, Steve looked down at her again, “So we probably went about this all wrong but, do you want to go out sometime”

Darcy smiled, “Hell yeah”

**Author's Note:**

> ((You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask)))


End file.
